fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Loke
The title of this article is sometimes called Loki. Loke is a non-active member of Fairy Tail who was revealed to be a Celestial Spirit, "Leo the Lion", and is one of the Zodiac Spirits. Appearance When introduced, it was unknown that Loke was a Celestial Spirit and his attire is different from those he uses as a Celestial Spirit. The only things that are the same are the lightly tinted sunglasses that he wears and his ring that he uses for his magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 22 Loke's Fairy Tail member stamp is located on his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 10 In his initial appearance, Loke wears his dark orange hair short and his attire consists of a green jacket with a fluffy white collar, a light red Hawaiian-like shirt and black trousers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 8 It is not exactly known why he changed his appearance, but it may have been to make sure no one recognized him as the spirit Leo the Lion. This changes when Loke goes back to the Celestial Spirit World to rejuvenate. Whether he simply got a new set of clothes or it happened naturally is unknown. If the latter, it would presumably take some time as he reappears after returning to the Celestial Plane with the same clothes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 2 Regardless, he supports thicker and larger hair with several earrings in each ear. His attire is also more formal; a black suit with a lightly colored shirt and a zebra-striped tie.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 20 His appearance resembles the look he had when he was a Celestial Spirit contracted to Karen Lilica, suggesting that he returned to that appearance after returning to the Celestial Spirit World, though he retains the tinted sunglasses he wore during his time away. During the S Class Trial arc, Loke returns to his original hair style.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 9 Unlike most other Celestial Spirits who have appeared, Loke has a considerably more human appearance and lacks animal-like features that distinguish a Celestial Spirit as something more than human.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 2 Personality Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women, being top ranked "Mage you want to have as your boyfriend", according to Weekly Sorcerer magazine.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 2. According to Lucy. He often flirts with any new, or attractive girl, such as Lucy when she first arrived.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 12 When he tried this with Erza Scarlet he nearly got himself killed. Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 10. According to Mirajane. A troupe of girlfriends are consistently around him. This is a trait he may have picked up from Karen Lilica whom had a similar image with boyfriends usually around her trying to impress her in some way or form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 3Furthermore, he attempts to flirt with Lucy Heartfilia but after finding out that she's a Celestial Spirit mage, he quickly stops his advances which may be further evidence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 8 Though through the series he gradually becomes more trusting of her, giving back her keys when she lost them and saving her before becoming her Celestial Spirit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Page 13This also resorts in him treating her more usually: flirting with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 4 Although this is directly one-sided from Loke, Happy often comments that they're a cute couple, much to Lucy's chagrin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 19 Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to his friends; he stayed in the human world for a long period of time despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits in order to free his friend Aries from Karen's tyrannical treatment of her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 10 After becoming one of Lucy's spirits, he is able to come through the gate without being called to save her from an attack from Bixlow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 21 Despite his dedication and loyalty to Lucy, he tends to be capricious - she is unable to summon him when she is in Edolas because he is on a date and he suspends his agreement to her in order to be Gray's partner during the S-rank trial exam. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Page 14 History During the past, Loke (Leo the Lion) was contracted to the Celestial Spirit mage Karen Lilica, along with another Zodiac Spirit, Aries. Karen was an abusive master towards Aries, often mistreating or directly hurting her; even one time using her as a shield against attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 7 Just as she was about to sentence Aries to seven days' imprisonment in the human' world, which is thought to be fatal to Celestial Spirits, Leo appeared in her place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 10 Due to her wicked and abusive nature, Loke demanded that the pacts with him and Aries be removed and he would stay in the humans' world until she did so, easily resisting Karen's attempts at forced closure of his gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 12-13 By staying the human world, Karen is unable to summon any other spirits, thus being unable to do any other jobs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 14 10 days later, Karen went to meet Leo, telling him to go back. Leo simply refused, commanding her to remove the pacts again, which Karen refused too. She stated that she won't be giving up two golden zodiac keys. Leo commands her to leave immediately, thus she was forced to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 15 30 days later, Karen went to see Leo again. This time she begs him to go back, because she was unable to do any more missions. She also promised not to mistreat Aries anymore, but Leo said that he won't fall for that. Karen was angered by this, and she kicks Leo several times, yelling that he'll die here and she'll treat Aries 10 times worse. After that, she leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 16 Leo was able to endure the pain and became used to the human world in three months. Believing that Karen had been punished enough, he decided he could forgive Karen; if she abused Aries again, he would simply defend her again. At the end of the three months, however, he goes to visit the village, just to find that his master is killed during a mission, thus causing her death indirectly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 12 It is later shown that it was Angel who killed her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 3 For violating his contract with Karen and causing her death, he was forbidden to return to the Celestial Plane. Soon after, Leo disguised himself as a human named Loke and joined the Fairy Tail Guild as a mage. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 2 Synopsis Macao arc Loke was first introduced with some women in the Macao arc. When Natsu ends up brewing up a fight, he comments that it's noisy, and told his women he'd join the fight which made Lucy say he corrupted his image. When Gray Fullbuster asked to borrow Lucy's underwear, Loke commented they have no grace and took Lucy to a different area. He was about to use his magic to end the fight like everyone else, however he was stopped by the guild master Makarov. Makarov also read off charges that Loke was flirting with Council Member Elder Rage's granddaughter and that a talent agency has charged them with damages as well. Lullaby arc He is seen at the beginning with Gray and also flirts with Lucy yet again. However he realizes that she is a Celestial Spirit mage and runs away, Mirajane stating that he must of had a bad experience with one in the past. He runs back to the guild to inform Natsu Dragneel and Gray that Erza is back. Phantom Lord arc When Makarov announces war upon Phantom Lord due to the attacks on Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy, Loke is at the front of the fray when they smash into Phantom Lord's guild and attacks alongside Cana Alberona. attacking Phantom Lord.]] Due to the shock of Makarov losing his magical power and thus their dramatic decrease in strength, they are forced to return to the guild. However, Natsu was able to retrieve Lucy and as she is brought to tears by something he said. Loke watches from afar with a worried expression. Without warning, the behemoth six-legged Phantom Lord guild appears and fires its extremely powerful Jupiter cannon at the guild. Erza, using her Herculean Armour, just manages to stop the attack giving them a fifteen minute window to destroy the cannon before it is reloaded. Natsu volunteers to destroy it as Cana affirms that she and Loke will hold the front-line against Jose Porla's shades. In the manga, when the Jupiter cannon and then the Abyss Break is stopped, Loke rushes to Lucy's hiding place to find Lucy missing and Reedus Jonah defeated. He had a feeling this would happen and tearfully blamed himself. In the anime, he makes it to the hiding spot in time to fight Gajeel, but he is suddenly affected by his staying in the human world so long which gives Gajeel the chance to defeat him. He is then hit by sound magic and trapped in kaleidoscope mirror magic by Bozo and Sue, two Phantom Lord wizards that accompanied Gajeel in kidnapping Lucy (anime only as well). While trapped in the kaleidoscope where Loke can see several reflections of himself, he yells at himself for not coming sooner and refers to Karen. At the end of the arc, with Phantom Lord finally defeated, Loke searched for and found Lucy's keys and gave them to Gray, asking if he could return them. He seemed oddly nervous and when Gray asked if he wanted to come to Lucy's house he refused saying he had had bad experience with Celestial Spirit mages. Loke arc The gang first meet Loke upon completing a mission in Balsam Town. They wander over to find out that Loke had a mission in the area (before running away from Lucy). When Lucy went outside with Plue and Happy because the others were engaged in a serious pillow fight, she was assaulted by bandits; however, she was saved by Loke. Loke then states that this was his job to capture them. As thanks for saving her and to chat, they go to a local bar together, with Loke still being afraid of her. Lucy, thinking that their conversation is completed, gets up to leave, but Loke stops her and then hugs her, he then announces that he will die soon. Realizing that he didn't want to get her involved, he then states that he was joking and that it was just one of his pick-up lines. This made Lucy so upset that she slapped him and stormed off. The next day Loke's girlfriends were at the guild upset that he had broken up with them and was looking for him, confronting Lucy when Mirajane called out to Lucy for help which resulted in them thinking Lucy is the reason Loke left them. Lucy was suspicious of what he said the night before, and summoned Crux to do a search on him, finding out about Loke's history and former owner Karen Lilica. Gray then burst into Lucy's room saying that Loke had quit the guild and disappeared. Lucy decided to go look as well, thinking she might know where he is. Lucy went to the area Loke was (Karen's grave). She reveals she knows Loke is the Celestial Spirit, Leo the Lion. Lucy asks why Loke is still in the human world. Loke says he's stuck and has been for three years, but is now losing his ability to stay in Earthland much longer. Loke reveals he cannot go back because he killed his master, Karen Lilica. After telling Lucy his past, Loke finally starts to lose his grip and tells Lucy goodbye and to tell Fairy Tail that he's sorry. She tries to save him by opening his gate so he can live back in the spirit world. Loke begs her to stop and saying that he deserved to die as it was the rules. Lucy, however, shouts that she would change the rules and tries to forcefully put Loke back by using her spirit energy. Noticing this, The Celestial Spirit King, appears himself. He explains that although Loke did not directly kill Karen, it was still his actions that caused her death. In an attempt to convince the Spirit King, Lucy summons all of her current Gold and Silver Keys, stating that saving your friends is not a sin. This amazes Loke that she could summon this much at once, since it requires a huge amount of energy, although they quickly disappeared. The Celestial Spirit King seeing Lucy's resolve to save her friend, allows Loke to return to the spirit world since he realizes Loke only disobeyed Karen for the sake of Aries. Loke says farewell and, as a thanks for saving him, gives her his key. Tower of Heaven arc Loke reappears at the guild's makeshift bar, surprising Natsu, Happy and Gray with the revelation that he is a Celestial Spirit who looks human much like Virgo. When asked what spirit he was, Lucy revealed that Loke was Leo the Lion much to Happy's delight that Happy drooled on his shoulder. Getting a bit too flirtatious with Lucy, she nearly closes his gate but he stops saying that he has something to give them first: tickets to a resort hotel. Fighting Festival arc Before Lucy was finished off by Bixlow's strongest attack, Baryon Formation, Loke rushes in without being called and saves her before she's hit with the attack. Loke appears to have a totally different look with his hair going into a lion's mane and his outfit being black clothes; Loke states he has come to fulfill his promise with Lucy. Bixlow mentions that he always had a feeling Loke was a Celestial Spirit; Loke responds that hurting his owner is something he can never forgive. Bixlow laughs and reminds Loke that he's never once beaten him in a fight. Loke orders Lucy to stay back, however Lucy refuses and states that Celestial Spirits aren't shields and she'll fight together with Loke. Happy whispers that "they're a cute couple" or whisper "You lllliiiiikke him" in anime, making Lucy shout at him. Eventually Lucy entangles Bixlow with her whip, and Loke finishes him off with his Regulus Impact attack knocking Bixlow out in one hit, then he makes a light saying "I Love Lucy" for Lucy then Happy whispers "You're soooo together" or "He llllliiiikees you." After Lucy falls down feeling the affects of summoning two Ecliptic Zodiac keys, Loke returns her keys and says that he will always be there when she needs him. He later makes a brief appearance at the guild with Lucy as everyone celebrates and recovers. Oración Seis arc Loke makes his appearance after Lucy summons him in a desperate attempt to defeat Angel. However Angel counters this by summoning his friend Aries. Lucy not wanting them to fight tried to close his door but Loke refuses because it's his duty to serve his master, saying he has to fight Aries. Aries agrees, and says she has to fight her master's enemy. Angel is surprised they're fighting, and says that with Loke as the opponent, Aries won't stand a chance. Angel summons Caelum the Chisel, a Celestial Spirit that takes the form of a cannon, and shoots both Aries and Loke through the stomach. Loke tells Lucy he's sorry as both he and Aries fade away to the Celestial realm to heal. Aries says that she's glad Leo's found a good master. He was briefly seen(slightly embarrassed) at Wendy and Charle's welcome party behind an enraged Lucy, who was mad at Natsu for (accidentally) burning her clothes off. Edolas Arc When Lucy tried to summon Leo to do battle with some soldiers, Virgo appeared instead, because Loke was currently out on a date. After this, during the battle with the Edolas Royal Army, Lucy summons him again, and they begin fighting after he apologies for being late. While they were fighting back with all their strength, they were almost defeated when Lucy fell to the ground, and Gray and Loke were flung away by the Legion reinforcements. When the Fairy Tail from Edolas comes to help, Loke is clearly happy to see two of Lucy (His eyes were heart shaped, open mouth, drool smile, and all). S-Class Trial arc Loke appears during the arc with his old hairstyle and tells Lucy that he must suspend his agreement of being her spirit during the trial, as he'll be Gray's partner. He assures Lucy that he is sustaining his presence with his own magic, so her own magic will be unaffected, save that the suspended contract means she will be unable to summon him. When Elfman asks him how he's still considered a Fairy Tail member, Loke reveals he still has his Fairy Tail mark on his back and he'll fight to make Gray an S-Class. When the ship they were on arrives at Tenrou Island, both and he and Gray are stuck on the ship due to Fried's runes. Later, they enter a battle route leading to Mest and Wendy. Amazingly, they manage to defeat both of them easily. While moving on, Gray ponders on Mest's strength and asks Loke who his partner was last year, to which both of their frustration, Loke realizes that they cannot recall any memories about Mest and it appears hazy to both of them. Loke and Gray are interrupted from their thoughts after seeing the people who passed the first round of the trial. They later converged with those who passed the first part of the exam, along with Makarov, who informs them of the 2nd part of the exam - to find the resting place Fairy Tail's first Guildmaster on Tenrou Island He and Gray were later seen following in discreet Cana and Lucy, the latter of which appeared to have some sort of epiphany concerning the location of mavis Vermillion's grave. They opted to have the two girls lead them to their target, with Gray telling Loke that the second part of the Exam was also about 'greed'. Later, the two of them are seen gazing up into the sky as the signal flare that Erza fired illuminated the atmosphere above Tenrou Island as a sign to get ready for battle. Gray stops Loke from telling Lucy and Cana that they "intentionally followed them", and the two suggest for the four of them to head back to the emergency meeting spot, to which Cana and Lucy hesitantly comply. Along the way, they see numerous bubbles in the air, which Grimoire Heart members promptly come out of to confront the group. The four then easily dispatch most of the members in their vicinity. The remaining members suddenly vanish, and Caprico reveals himself, saying that he alone would suffice in taking them down. Loke shows surprise at seeing him. As the fight begins, Loke almost immediately takes a kick to the head by Caprico. After realizing that there are 6 other purgatory members on the island besides Caprico, Loke tells them to head off and face the other 6 members. He also explains that the reason he should fight alone against him, is because of his magic which weakens humans. When he transforms back to his original form, he reveals Caprico's identity as Celestial Spirit Capricorn the Goat, which surprises Cana and Gray, and makes Lucy somewhat sad. After he tells Lucy to leave, he enters his battle with Capricorn while asking how long its been since his disappearance. Although he managed to get a powerful attack in, Capricorn manages to surprise him with an ability he didn't originally had since he is no longer the summoned, but the summoner. Loke received a major wound from Capricorn's summoned subordinate, San Jao Shin. Capricorn reveals that he knew that Loke asked for a one on one fight in order to protect Lucy, his summoner. Thus, Loke recalls Lucy's parting words, that Caprico is reminded of Layla Heartfilia's last words to him. When Caprico becomes enraged, Loke realizes that Caprico has become aware of the fact that Lucy is the daughter to Layla Heartfilia. Then after that Caprico tried to kill Lucy with his human subordinates, but Loke stopped him. Loke states, that according to Crux, Caprico had made a contract with Layla 20 years before now, leading to believe that Caprico should now belong to Lucy . Then "Caprico" revealed that truly he is Human spirit in Caprico's body, who used Human Subordination magic on Celestial Spirit and by that broke Taboo, which fused him in Caprico. After that he intended to use same on Loke, because Caprico's body was seriosly injured, which he succesfully did. However, before hand, he gave his Regulus power to Capricorn so he could help him. Together the Celestial Spirits defeat Zoldeo and return to their world to heal. Magic and Abilities Loke's magic ring.png|Loke's Magic Ring Loke's ms.jpg|Loke's Magic Seal Loke's Celestial Spirit Magic Seal.JPG|Loke's Celestial Spirit Magic Seal Caster Magic User & Holder Magic User: As a Celestial Spirit he possess high magical abilities. With using his ring he can use magic which is named Regulus. That improves his melee combat and uses mostly melee based magic. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Known as the "combat specialist spirit", Loke excels in close combat using his light magic Regulus to enhance his attacks and punches. Enhanced Stamina: ''Compared to other Celestial Spirits, Loke has demonstrated considerable stamina to maintain his presence in the human world, likely in part due to his exile from the Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 22 Major Battles *with Fairy Tail members VS Shade Troops = '''WON *VS Gajeel (Anime only) = LOST *VS Bozo and Sue (anime only) = LOST *with Lucy Heartfilia (owner) VS Bixlow = WON *with Lucy Heartfilia (owner) VS Angel (Aries) = DRAW *with Lucy Heartfilia (owner), Gray Fullbuster, Coco and Edolas Fairy Tail VS Edolas Royal Army = WON *with Gray Fullbuster VS Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvell = WON *with Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, and Cana Alberona VS Caprico = UNDETERMINED *VS Caprico= WON *with Caprico VS Zoldeo = WON Trivia *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regulus Regulus] (Alpha Leonis), referenced in Loke's techniques Zenith of Regulus and ''Regulus Impact, 'is the brightest star in the constellation Leo. *The name "Loke" came from Loki, the Norse god of trickery.''Fairy Tail manga, Volume 2 character name origin. *In the manga and the anime the message he wrote with his light magic, "I Love Lucy", which is also the name of a popular old TV show. Quotes *(To Lucy) "I don't have much time left." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 2 *''"This is my sin. I'll die without complaint."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 23 *(To Karen) ''"I'm a combat spirit by nature, I'm strong enough to handle your tantrums. But if you do these horrible things to poor, little Aries again, I won't let you get away with it."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 11 *"This is the end, but I feel lucky to have met a great stellar spirit summoner like yourself. Thank you, Lucy."'' Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 20 *''"I'm afraid those days are long over, now that Lucy is my owner. When Lucy's in trouble, I'll gallantly show up. After all, I'm her knight in shining armor." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, page 3 *"No matter the circumstances, hurting my owner, Lucy... Is something I cannot forgive."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 3 *"Since meeting Lucy, I have recovered my original powers as a stellar spirit. No... Meeting Lucy has made me strong. I'm not like one of those ridiculous dolls you control! Love gives a stellar spirit power!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 17 References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit